Catamarans typically have two identical, usually asymmetric, hulls which are mirror images of each other. Any turning force induced by one hull is thus offset by the turning force from the other hull. Catamaran hulls often are quite narrow and hence have disadvantages in terms of space and efficiency. Wide catamaran hulls have more interior space but create larger wakes which result in greater drag. In addition, catamaran hulls usually require propeller pockets configured to reduce propeller shaft angle. Conventional propeller pockets result in the water in the pockets being forced to change direction in a relatively short space, which in turn increases drag on the boat; narrow hulls in general distort the water flow less than wide hulls, thereby producing less drag. Energy loss can also be significant due to wake generation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to produce a catamaran hull arrangement which improves efficiency by reducing drag, and further to increase usable space within a given hull size.